leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zelgadis87
CAD Template update Hey I just wanted to check how was the transition for the format of the CAD template going. Also, after the transition is over can you please check AD page and update it to the new format. Also have you read my message about the Skins Gallery template? Because I am not sure on what talk page I left it lol. Well just add a template so the gallery looks exactly how the Brand Skins page gallery is. 06:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :* For the CAD, as I told you the other day, it's complete but we have to decide the style. :* For the gallery thing, I just discovered that you can't put a template there.... >_> -- 10:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :** Update: You can't use a template to generate the file names, but you can use a template for the caption.. :/ So instead of writing and have all the code generated by the template, you'd have to write Brand ApocalypticSkin.jpg| . I don't think there are any workaround available unfortunately. I still need to add the link to the Model viewer, but for now you check the result on my experiment page. Ttyl. -- 12:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Well i think i added nearly all of the templates to the trivia/skins pages for all the champions. --LoLisNumbaWan 11:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Good job man, that surely was a massive task :/ -- 12:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) New Project Hey Zel. I have created a new project that might be on interset to you. You can see it here. I have been thinking about this for a while now, so I finally vreated the page. You are included in the post so you might want to read it. Hope to hear from you soon! 23:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :AFAIK, only the Lizard Elder, Dragon and Nashor have "abilities". The Elder Lizard applies a DoT (like the one from his buff, but it doesn't slow). Dragon reduces the ASPD of the champion that aggroed him. As for Baron, he has a stacking debuff that causes him to do additional damage per stack (not sure on this, it has changed so many times I forgot if it's still there), a delayed AoE knockup that can be seen on the ground, and he (used to?) have an ability that knocks champions away. Hope this helps! -- 23:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! AntiZig and I were talking about this and we concluded that has 5 abilities (one called Wrath of the Ancients) and we are planning on making the A.I. template for the ones that have icons for it. 23:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Just to make sure we talking about the same thing, we aren't "making" an ai template, just using it for the monster abilities (there's some image/link formatting that will have to be worked out so the template can work properly with those skills). -- 13:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Question, where are you going to find the icons for the abilities ? Ok for the debuff(s), but I don't think there is any icon for Nashor's knock-up/knock-back attacks for example. -- 14:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Open Beta Hey Zelgadis. Unfortunately, I can't tell you why those patches you mentioned are dubbed "open beta." I wasn't the one who created the release history template, and I wasn't the one who assigned the patches into the categories. It was done before I joined the wiki, so you are probably better off asking Sam or Kaz about it. You do raise an excellent point, right now according to our release history the closed beta took about 2 months, open beta about 3 months, but then there's a period before season one that's questionable. If we can clear some things up and edit the release history template, that would be great. If only we could ask someone at Riot, but I doubt that's very possible. Maybe someone on official forums would be able to help out, but I don't frequent there, so I'm pretty useless in that regard. Keep me in the loop on your discussion with Sam/Kaz & any info you can find on this, if you need any help, let me know. -- 13:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Took another look around. According to Beta Test page open beta did last only 1 week, the rest was closed beta which lasted from april to october, 2009. Problem is, there's no patches between Oct 22-27, 2009. So effectively, there's no patches there that should be in open beta category. Alright, I think there's no need to bother Sam/Kaz about this. I'll rework the release history template. Let me know if you like it. Also, if there's any other articles that get affected due to this change, please let me know (are there any categories that refer to open/closed beta?). -- 13:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there's a slight problem with changing "Closed Beta" to "Beta Stage". Reason is, technically v1.0.0.32 and hotfix were part of the open beta, so if I change Closed Beta to Beta Stage, that patch would need to get moved to be included in Beta Stage. Doing so will raise other problems like: I can't put it under V0.9.x.x since, it's already a V1.0.0.x. Consequently, creating a lone category of V1.0.0.x, under Beta Stage, just to put 1 patch there doesn't seem very space effective. So, I believe it's fine to use Closed Beta, because it is "politically correct," even though it doesn't express some of the information explicitly about the dates of Open Beta or Beta Stage as a whole. That information can be inferred from the linked articles (Beta Test page). -- 14:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Ahh ok, I see what you mean. How about this then: User:AntiZig/release_history? -- 16:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: alright, either looks good to me, I guess we can decide on the exact format once season 2 comes around. (what the heck was season 1 anyway?). Also, another way to make the template smaller would be to use collapsible table extension. (idk if we have it) But on another wiki I used to frequent we used it on the nav menu that was always floating at the bottom. collapsible table was a way to save space there and worked very good. (http://wiki.dfo-world.com/ I think)-- 18:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, open beta lasted only for a week. I think V1.0.0.32 should stay with the Pre Season area, as it was in fact just teh preparation for official release and it would look weird otherwise because of the reasons above posted by you. You could try making the first column on the template a little wider. 18:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I think we can wait will making a final decision on this. Maybe we come up with some fresh ideas till season 2 comes around. -- 19:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::We don't need to wait, the decision doesn't require anything from Season 2. 21:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, but there is no hurry (since the wrong informations has been corrected already). We need a proper discussion about the look of the template before changing. My prototype is here, but I don't particularly like it (it's *huge* for no real reason). I'm accepting suggestions from anyone on how to improve it. -- 21:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) About Jax Hello, I noticed you took back my edit about Jax being killed in mid-air by skillshots. He can if the shot connects to the ground above which he is jumping. I put that in because I actually HAVE done it a lot before. For example, if Jax leaps to you and you hit him with....... , he will be hit by it. Just a thought, if you believe I am wrong, meh. >.< Demise101 >.< 12:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think you are wrong.. actually, if you read my edit reason, I wrote that it's the standard behavior for dashes and as such there is no reason to state it, not that it's wrong. -- 12:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ezreal Page Hi. I guess I don't have to tell you that "the homonymous champion" is not exactly a good referrence, right ? I removed it for you, but please refrain from that in future. It gives a false idea. D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 14:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, what?! It means champion with the same name, you know? ... -- 14:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, fail on my part. Essential fail on my part ._. Sorry for the mixup <3 --D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 19:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Designed by: Wrong. The Designing is the essential part of the development, starting from the thought to the actual release. Who created him is a "partly important" information which however is placed into development. Give me good reasons and I'd change it again. D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 19:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you that designing is part of the development. However, I feel that this information is so important that it should be on the main page and not hidden somewhere on "secondary" pages. I'd really like to give more visibility to the developers, and this could be one way to achieve that. -- 19:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat Me and Sagee cant talk in the chat room.:( --LoLisNumbaWan 13:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :What error do you get ? Have you tried refreshing ? 13:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Tried refreshing and therre is no error i type seomthing up press enter and nothing. --LoLisNumbaWan 13:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Cant use any browser becasue u cant insatl, anything on this laptop. (everyone gets one at school) --LoLisNumbaWan 13:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm.. you could use a portable browser. Alternatively, try restarting the browser/laptop. 13:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::What browser do u use? --LoLisNumbaWan 13:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Chrome, but it could depend on user settings.. -- 13:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Maybe people who use IE cant type in chat. --LoLisNumbaWan 13:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: So what is a good portabe browser? --LoLisNumbaWan 13:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Chrome or Opera. I haven't tested/used them tho- 13:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Categories Thanks for information, sorry for any problems. MatthewRock 16:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Upload problem Hey Zelga. I'm having problems with uploading an item image. After I uploaded, even though the image is different, I still displays the previous image. Can you help me with this? 00:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :The now-usual Wikia cache failure 02:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't..... ......again, following the above example( in this case, the large bold title with 'The'). Should you wish to continue this discussion, I'll be on chat. >.< Demise101 >.< 09:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Item Page Is the Item Sell price found somewhere else? I am just wondering why it was edited out. Cjmarsh 23:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I realized where it was, on the individual item pages. Cjmarsh 04:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Opinion Hey Zel. I don't contribute to the wiki just for badges, but don't you think that we should have a community discussion about removing them? 00:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I honestly find badges *very* detrimental to the wiki, so I'm fine with their immediate removal. It's not in my style to take decisions without asking the community, but I certainly don't disagree with the action taken. 00:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Please explain to me... Where the discussion was that had the consensus of removing the badges? 00:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC)